BiCurious
by 2originalcents
Summary: Butters realizes something he should have realized a long time ago...


**Well I'm ashamed of myself. Have not updated anything in a year. I am the worst.**

**Yes, I am still working on**_** Apology, **_**I promise! This is a token of appreciation and to show you all that I'm still around and still care, I just haven't done anything because I am the worst -_-**

**This is one of many scenarios that I have in my head as to how Butters and Cartman start going out. I love you all, I own nothing, and enjoy~**

_Meet me at Stark's Pond. 3am…You should probably bring a blanket._

Butters wrapped his light blue blanket closer to himself as he made the trek to Stark's Pond at the request of the one person he can never seem to say no to, Eric Cartman.

The icy wind went straight through his thin body, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Butters let out a small moan, knowing he was walking into some trap, but with that in mind he still didn't hesitate to go where he was told to go.

To his surprise and delight, however, he could see Eric's truck near the pond, and the owner was not too far away, sitting on a bench overlooking the small body of water. Wordlessly Butters walked up and sat next to him, staring at Eric and waiting for an explanation, or at the least some more instructions. They sat a few moments in complete silence. Not being able to bare the cold night any longer, Butters wrapped his blanket around both their bodies and he cuddled close to Eric, the extra body heat immediately warming up the blond.

Except for wrapping an arm around Butters, Eric still did nothing. A yawn escaped Butters' lips as they sat there.

"Why do you always humor all my ridiculous demands?" Cartman finally asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Because something interesting usually happens when I do." Butters shrugged. It was true, a part of him always listened to Eric because he could always count on some amusement to come from it.

Cartman nodded, accepting the response. In a swift movement Eric was able to place Butters' legs over his own, cradling the blond in his arms. Butters laid his head on Eric's chest, a trick or not, at least he was comfortable.

"This is nice…Isn't it?" Cartman looked down at Butters, who was taken aback by the pleading in the brunette's voice. Eric was looking at Butters for confirmation, that their little moment together is, indeed, nice.

"Can't complain." Butters shrugged again. Cartman looked out at the pond. Butters knew he needed to say something else, something more encouraging. Eric wanted to tell him something, now was not the time to be indifferent. But what could he say? He let his action be the response Eric wanted to hear as he caressed the brunette's face and pushed his hair back. It was a small gesture, but it visibly eased Cartman.

More relaxed, but still more silence. Butters took a deep breath and began his usual speech.

"What's wrong, Eric? Just tell me, you know you can tell me anything and it'll be fine. I won't tell anyone or make fun of you like the fellas do. We're best friends, right? I like spending time with you—"

Butters was cut off by Eric's lips on his own. Before the blond realized what was going on, he was already kissing back. He didn't realize how badly he wanted this moment until it finally happened.

The two kissed, Butters cupping Eric's face with his hand, Eric holding Butters' body close to him, for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Cartman was the first to pull away, with Butters looking completely shocked, trying to make sense of what just happened. Eric kissed him, and he kissed back. He didn't hesitate, and it felt amazing. Butters looked down, his fingers, though in a fist, pressing against his lips.

"I just wanted to know how it would feel like…Just once…Without anyone seeing or knowing…" Eric whispered.

Butters nodded, but he didn't know what to think. Was this a prank? Some way to finally figure out if Butters was gay or not? His head was spinning, a kiss was the last thing Butters was expecting. But should it have been?

Butters put his thoughts in order, and realized this was inevitable. Didn't he so easily and comfortably cuddle with Eric just a few moments ago? He's still in the brunette's arms. And this wasn't an isolated incident. They were always touching. Heads on shoulders. Heads on laps. Sitting on laps. Arms around shoulders. Brushing hair back. Hands brushing against each other, lingering, almost holding each other, but not quite.

Butters always chalked it up to the both being starved for human affection, and in some sense that was true. But Butters liked girls, _don't I?_ The blond shook his head. Yes. He liked girls. This was a fact. But he never rejected these caresses from Cartman, either. He liked them, sometimes even initiated them. He liked girls, but he also liked Cartman. Maybe he just knew him so well, spend so much time with him, feelings of friendship got confused and muddled within the physical affection and turned into romantic feelings? Can that happen?

He likes me.

That thought never crossed Butters' mind until that moment. Eric liked him. And not just in a friendly way, not just in a way where he'll tolerate the blond, but in a way that Eric longed to kiss him. In what world does Cartman long to kiss Butters?

It was too many things for the blond to swallow at once.

"I take it you're not actually gay…" Eric said, snapping Butters out of his thoughts.

Another thing Butters never thought about, he was leading Cartman on. Not only with the touching, but every time he defended Eric from all the other kids in school, whenever he passed a compliment at the brunette's way, whenever he simply went along on some insane plan. Butters has always been, since either could remember, the one person Eric could trust.

Cartman really made a leap with is actions that night. And it wasn't an unwelcomed leap. Unexpected, yes, but that was Butters' fault for not perceiving the obvious. It's clear now that he had done nothing but ensure that this moment would happen one day. He loved Eric, but now he realized that maybe it was romantically. Maybe Eric loved him? Butters couldn't just leave him standing alone if this was the case. And again, he liked the kiss. And Butters likes being around Cartman. He never felt weird or out of place. It always seemed right.

After one last deep breath, Butters looked up into Cartman's eyes and said something that he knew deep down was true since he was young.

"I think I'm bi-curious."

**I can't really decide if I like this story or not, it's pretty convoluted at the end there, but that's to be expected, I s'pose.**

**Reviews/Critics/Comments/Etc are much loved!**


End file.
